


换轨

by Knott



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	换轨

把他们送回来的火车不挂餐车，停下的站点他们又都不认识，想要换换空气简直不大可能。虽然气候还算不上寒冷，一过贝利维尔站，人人都把脸藏在外套领子里，躲进车厢最里面睡觉。不管夜晚还是白天，总能看到在双人硬座上倒头就睡，帽子盖在脸上的人。汤米在这辆车上一个人也不认识，旅途开始没多久以后，他觉得自己和这些人都一个模样，仿佛是从同一个地方生产出来的。他一般不出自己的隔间，因为那等同于再看一遍一张张麻木的脸，再透过玻璃窗接受一个乡间不知名小站的问候，再从一只柔软的手——通常属于一个他不会再见到的女孩或男孩——里接过他不需要的报纸或鲜花。他躺下来，蜷缩在座位上，脸冲着椅背，给自己找了个舒服的姿势。这样一来，火车途经某个站点停下时，光线便不会扫过他的脸。

他在夜间第二次醒来，和他在同一个隔间里的旅伴在不知不觉中换了人。火车正在穿越隧道，新来的人浸在隔间另一头的暗影里。慢车的呼啸声像一张厚厚的毯子，盖住了其余所有的声音，汤米看到这个不速之客在狼吞虎咽桌上的一块面包，并且把所有能找得到的食物往自己的口袋里塞的时候，仿佛在看一出不该在这个地方上演的荒唐剧。桌上的东西都是在敦刻尔克欢迎他们的人送进来的：香烟，一份经过多次传阅后已经变得卷巴巴的报纸，一些自家酿的啤酒和在车站外面的食品店买来的面包。陌生人用牙齿咬掉瓶塞，吞下啤酒，如同一个贪婪的爱尔兰精灵那样把手伸向下一块面包，将烟盒里的香烟拆出来，全塞进自己的军服口袋。

报纸被他毫不重视地用手肘推到一边，抵在车窗上。当他干完这一切以后，被他当做口袋用的外套已经鼓鼓囊囊的了，虽然他的动作急切，却没有慌不择路的匆忙，正相反，他在一种激情驱使的理智下收拾好了所有该带走的东西。他没有拿走的东西恐怕只有人们留在汤米身上的握手和拥抱了，后者汤米确信他是不屑一顾的。这是一个身影瘦削，动作敏捷而又带几分庄重的男人，不完全像是小偷的类型。汤米不确定他是没有注意到车厢里的另一个人睁开了眼睛，还是注意到了，却根本不在意。他们这节车厢钻出隧道，一盏信号灯照亮窃取者的侧脸，他军服上的“Gibson”一词仿佛来自另一个世界的密码，在黑暗中一闪而逝。在这偶然间闪现的瞬间里，给汤米留下印象的是那双眼睛。那双深陷在眼眶里的眼睛，好像已经过了饥饿和祈盼的阶段，现在只是出于一种抓取一切的需要勉强留在这个世界上——那种深藏在内心深处的，卑微而恳切的需要。他们目光对上的时间只持续了不到一秒，暗影再次吞没了他们，汤米最后看到的是桌沿颤栗而抖动的手指，那些脏兮兮的手指想要抓住什么。

他本来还会翻我的口袋的，这样的想法在汤米脑海里一闪而逝。

“等等。”他叫住对方。

已经一只脚跨出隔间的陌生人回头，他的姿势很警惕，在这下半夜的搜刮所得提在手上，悄然往身后藏了藏。汤米把手放在桌子上，摸黑找了一两分钟，把一颗椭圆形的，包裹在窸窣作响的玻璃纸里的东西握在手心里，把手掌翻过来，打开拳头。汤米尽可能远地伸出胳膊，远得他觉得自己再也不可能这样举起胳膊了。它还保持着坚硬，握在手中感觉小得不可思议。

“给你。”汤米用沙哑的，睡眠不足的嗓音说。

一只冰冷但稳固的手把它接了过去。安静回到他们中间。汤米重新在双人座位这张临时为他而设的卧铺上躺下，重新将脸冲着椅子内部。几秒种后，那只接过那颗薄荷硬糖的手在桌上放下了一样东西，隔间外的过道上响起轻得几乎像是不存在的脚步声，很快便被车厢外的噪音所吸收。汤米第二天早上醒过来，桌上放着枚女式戒指，戒指上镌刻着一个陌生的名字。

安妮•莎莉文•吉布森夫人。汤米轻轻读它，没有发出声音，像快速阅读一封电报。

他有种感觉，有人想让他把它送回给什么人。但送给谁呢？汤米不是一个合格的信使。

第二晚，他在东英格兰的什么地方下了火车，不是为了快餐店的瓶装棕啤和火腿肉三明治，不是为了十六便士的邮票和突然下起来的雨，只是为了透口气。他回到座位上，火车还没开始启动，隔壁座位有人大声宣读刚搞到的报纸。还没来得及把淋湿的外套脱下，一个人冲了进来，和他挤在同一排座位上。来人浑身都是雨水的气息，像在泥里陷下去过。汤米要跨过他出去，他却伸出一只手，拽住汤米胳膊上本来已经摇摇欲坠的呢料，用力之大以致于指甲都陷了进去，他把汤米拉住，强迫他坐了下来，自己脱下那件过于宽大，明显不属于他的高地团人外套，盖在两人身上。汤米再次要起身，一只手在大衣下面抓住了他的膝盖，陌生人朝过道远端警惕地看了一眼，再朝他暗暗摇头。他不禁觉得自己像被水草缠住的溺水者，但不再尝试动了——他认出了这双眼睛。列车员正从过道远端走来，身后跟着一个军官模样的人，他们来到汤米这排座位前，只看见另一个士兵因为疲惫，靠在汤米的肩膀上睡着了。

“你是步兵团的？”列车员和军官交谈后问道。

他点头以后，他们看着另一个人。他的下半张脸藏在外套里。“他呢？”

“我们是一起的。”

火车终于动身离开这个小站。“他们走了。”他低声说，伸手去推外套下另一个人的肩膀。

另一个人呼吸均匀，已经陷入睡梦当中。蓬乱的头发里夹杂着海滩上带回来的沙粒，军服领子被油渍染得看不出本来的颜色了，即使是在熟睡时，他的样子依然十分疲惫。他们全都看起来像是幸存者，但眼前这人像是侥幸躲过了什么。汤米肩膀上承托的重量像是一窝刚出生的兔子似的，他连动都不敢动一下。他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，当他醒来时，另一个人已经走了，脱下来的高地军服落在他的膝头，还保留着有人穿过的形状，像蛇褪下来的皮。

他又换了个伪装，汤米对自己说。

快到目的地前的那一晚，他们又见了一面，这一次，对方像是专门来找他的。他坐到汤米对面有个过程，但他的视线是突然间撞上来的——那一刻，汤米便知道这个陌生人有话要说。

“我的英语不好，所以这个故事可能不准确——但是管它呢。”

他等着下文。但这个陌生人拉出口袋，开始笨拙地，抖抖索索地把一大堆属于陌生人的东西——手表，一枚小小的手工勋章，一颗纽扣，一张从信封上撕下来，被海水泡得变了形的邮票——倒在桌子上，它们凝成小小的一堆，这趟列车上的一个车厢顿时变得像是园丁鸟的窝。

“他们都有名字，”对方用蹩脚的英语，磕磕绊绊地说，“有过名字，我想。我也有过名字。”

一阵对自己的失望，盖过了所有其余的一切。汤米虚弱地，简直要失去辨认能力一般望着这些东西，但在他的脑海里，他在想的却是另一番事。他早应该知道的，奇迹不会发生。他早该知道发生了什么，这种故事并不稀奇，一开始，你只打算借一个死人的嘱托——也许是帮他带信，也许是在他耳边重复未婚妻的名字——混上救生艇，但你很快意识到，你需要变得和其余人一样，以登上运兵船，最后，你必须借助一个死人的身份才能攀上驱逐舰——你用铲子把他埋了，可是这有什么区别呢？你用过许许多多个空壳，有的还苟延残喘，有的已经死了，以便逃过那些追赶你的夜晚和余生。汤米也许一开始就知道，也许他也可能做同样的事情。

他的嘴唇有一阵子在发抖，以致于他以为自己要生气了，但他只是突然间失去了力气而已。

“替我点一支蜡烛，”那男孩说，“在教堂里。答应我吧——再也没有别人能答应我了。”

他离家仍然很远——这一点汤米从他的脸上能看出来。汤米郑重地，承诺般点了点头。

在那时，火车换轨仍然是一套庄重的仪式，是汤米孩童时最喜欢的：两组信号灯交替，车头向天空喷出蒸汽。在引擎的轰鸣声中，有人扳动一个不知名的机械开关，车厢中的乘客便从一组轨道走上了另一组。回过头去想弄清发生了什么的人，只能看到伸向寒夜深处的路轨，和黑洞洞的轨道入口。烟雾久久不会散去，外面只有讳莫如深的秘密。换轨结束后，旅途中的插曲往往也讲完了，旅途中的伙伴会因此认识彼此，或变得陌生。有人在换轨时吻了他一下，一个子弹般穿透他的温柔的吻。后来，他再也没有见过这个像蓝色园丁鸟一样，带着他的全部家当，在火车上还在不断迁徙的男人。


End file.
